Spoilt Morning
by InaYasha
Summary: Garrus plans a nice day for Shepard since its Valentine's day. Short story. No Reaper. Mentions Baby. Just a fun little story. Hope you enjoy! (M rated just to be safe)


**I'd like to wish everyone a happy valentine's day. I know it's late but I'm not usually one for this day, but my love for Garrus and FemShep would not be held back. After the Reapers (Destroy option) Baby! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Garrus sat on the couch of their apartment looking at the terminal screen in front of him, his mandibles tight against his mouth as a growl slowly stirred in his chest. Shepard was resting in their bed, for which Garrus was thankful for. Shepard had had a really bad day; first off the Council had made her stand on her feet for hours, prodding her with questions about what happened on the Citadel. She could barely remember much apart from a small voice talking to her and the fear of not being able to see him again. Then she had to attend negotiations to uphold the treaties she had obtained through the war, most of it was about the fleets helped each other out with rebuilding and helping the wounded. But the Batarians and Salarians were getting ready to go to war yet again, the Dalatrass had convinced many that Shepard may have saved the Galaxy from the Reapers but she had given them a death sentence with the Krogan. On top of all of that…Shepard was pregnant. According to Chakwas she was meant to be resting as much as possible since she was close to her due date but that was easier said than done.  
Garrus looked down at his Omni-tool and pulled up a black and white fuzzy picture. His child, his baby girl. She held her chubby hands close to her chest while her small legs curled under herself. He wished for a better picture so that he could see her face, her tiny nose and tiny hands but with technology all but fried he had to make do with the older stuff.

He looked back at the terminal and glared at its contents. Valentine's Day. He hadn't really heard about it before Kasumi had sent him an e-mail with extensive details about the day in question. At the heart of the day it was to show the one you loved, your mate or girlfriend, just how much you loved them. For a moment Garrus thought it was a bad idea because Shepard didn't really like Christmas and hated celebrating her birthday (especially after Cerberus) so he thought that she would hate this day. But the more he thought about it the more he thought that it might just be a good idea. Shepard needed a day for herself. Garrus set to work.

)_)

Shepard stirred as she felt her baby girl slowly moving and kicking her stomach with light nudges. A smile spread across her lips as she reached down and lightly rubbed her round stomach, feeling her daughter's tiny feet press against her hand made her heart swell with delight and happiness. Shepard had never thought that she could ever be a mother but something must have gone right. Slowly her senses started to awaken, the feel of the soft sheets wrapped round her body giving her a layer of warmth she didn't want to leave. The sounds of the sea crashing against the sand while birds cried in the sky came from outside giving her music unlike the type she had been used to. The smell of roses was sweet in the air…wait roses? The air usually smelt of sea salt and gun oil not roses. Shepard opened her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbow, when she did she was mystified by the sight. Red petals were scattered all over the bed and floor, some fell off her hair as she brushed the strands away. As she followed the path of rose petals with her eyes she wondered why they were there, Shepard got up on her unsteady legs as she rubbed her lower back. Picking up her dressing gown and wrapping it round her swollen form she followed the soft petals towards the door, as she opened the door she was greeted with the smell of her favourite breakfast cooking. Looking round she saw Garrus in the kitchen humming a tune to himself as he flipped over pancakes and bacon, Shepard stomach growled with interest at the smell making Garrus turn suddenly. His mandibles spread into a wide smile before he turned down the heat on the food and quickly walked over to her.

"Morning sleepy head" He chirped. Shepard smiled as he brought her close to his body, careful to mind the baby, wrapping her up in his embrace.

"Morning love, I didn't mean to sleep for so long…" Shepard started but Garrus cut her off with his thumb over her plump lips.

"Don't be silly, Chakwas said you needed rest" Garrus told her. Shepard pouted slightly; she hated doing what doctors said. Garrus chuckled before tucking his knuckle under her chin and pulling her up into a kiss. Shepard moaned slightly into the kiss before he pulled away and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Morning to you too" Garrus spoke softly as his taloned hands slowly rubbed her swollen belly. Shepard chuckled as she placed her hand on top of his, they both walked over to the couch and Garrus helped her sit down before he went back over to check on the food. Soon the food was placed in front of her; Shepard was surprised by the array of food surrounding her. Her favourite meals were created with such detail that it made Shepard blush. The pancakes were cut into hearts and topped with strawberries. The bacon was cooked just right as it sat with her eggs that were scrambled so much they looked like fluffy clouds. A bowl of chopped up melons called to her as the fine layer of juice made the colours shine. And a coffee in her favourite mug sat on the table. Shepard kept glancing between the meal and her mate in disbelief, feeling the heat of her cheeks rise slowly.

"Ok mister, what are you up to?" Shepard asked as she folded her arms over her chest. Garrus shrugged and sat next to her as he picked up one of the melon chunks.

"Absolutely nothing Shepard, I just want you to have something other than a protein bar in your stomach" Garrus told her as he brushed her hair out of her face and held up the chunk of melon to her lips. Shepard pressed her lips together as she narrowed her eyes at him but took the piece of fruit into her mouth. The juice of the melon was sweet delight as it ran down her throat, some slipped out from between her lips and started to run down her shin. Shepard went to wipe away the mess but Garrus' tongue beat her too it and licked up the juice, Shepard blushed even brighter as she swallowed hard on the chunk of fruit before letting a soft moan escape her throat. Garrus chuckled as he picked up another piece of fruit.

"Garrus you don't have to do this, I can feed myself" Shepard grumbled but Garrus pressed his forehead to hers.

"I told you, I'm making sure you have something to eat even if that means feeding you myself" Garrus nipped at her bond mark before giving her another chunk of melon. The morning went by with Garrus feeding Shepard most of the meal, after a while she did start to feel full but Shepard couldn't but think that Garrus was up to something…maybe this was payback for the last few days of not really eating anything. She knew she should eat but with everything going on she didn't have time. Garrus cleared up the plates and leftover food while Shepard slowly rubbed her belly, feeling the energetic kicks of their daughter…and wincing at others that landed in her kidney. Garrus came back and sat next to her before pulling her close to his body, Shepard curled herself into his sharp edges as she contorted her waist so that Garrus could rest his hand over her stomach.

"Alright, what do you want?" Shepard asked as she arched her eye brow. Garrus rumbled as his brow plates rose.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy this moment with my mate?" Garrus acted offended.

"Garrus, it not every day I wake up to a rose petal covered room and then get my breakfast fed to me…plus by this time you'd be calibrating something or other. So what do you want?" Shepard poked his chest as if to give force to her words. Garrus sighed as he rubbed his face making Shepard think that she really spoilt something.

"Shepard…you really think I'm that shallow?" Garrus asked as he pulled away slightly. Shepard's heart jumped into her throat as she reached out to him.

"No, No Garrus it's not that I…"

"Because I was really trying, I knew you'd hate it" Garrus stood up and walked over to the small desk they had at the other side of the room. Shepard cursed herself for being so paranoid but she couldn't help it, every moment of peace she got last year was torn away from her by another call of duty or another Reaper attack. So every moment she got with Garrus was a gift but now she felt like she had to look over her shoulder just in case something else came up. Shepard struggled to her feet, her stomach not helping much, as she walked over to Garrus and stood behind him. She placed a hand on his arm while her forehead rested against his hard shoulder.

"I'm sorry Garrus…"

"For what? I'm the one that messed up, I knew I shouldn't have done this" Garrus bit out but Shepard could tell it wasn't at her; well maybe it was in part it was. She gripped his arm a bit tighter as she bit her lip.

"Garrus, it was nice. I really did like it, it was just unexpected" Shepard looked towards his face in hopes that he had forgiven her. Garrus sighed as he looked down at his other hand before stepping away and locked eyes with her. He brought her close to him and wrapped his arms round her body; Shepard wrapped her arms round his waist and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent of gun oil and Palaven spice. His rumbling in his chest was like a lullaby and Shepard could feel the baby calming down in her stomach. Garrus nipped at her shoulder before burying his nose into her hair that had gotten longer since her time out of the Alliance.

"You're forgiven…I should have known you wouldn't have like Valentine's Day" Garrus rumbled. Shepard's eyes flew open at the realisation; she was so stupid that she hadn't even thought about that. Shepard stepped back from Garrus' form with eyes so wide she was sure she looked stupid.

"Valentine's…Day…Oh Garrus" Tears started to well in her eyes as she began to run her fingers through her hair, gripping and pulling at the strands. She hated being emotional but with all the hormones running through her body she couldn't help it, she began to feel the tears run down her cheeks making her grip her hair tighter and pulling harder.

"Shepard!" Garrus growled before pulling her back against him and purred softly trying to make her calm down. Shepard gripped his shirt as she sobbed lightly.

"Oh Garrus, I'm sorry…I messed it all up…It was so nice and I had to…"Shepard chocked but Garrus ran his fingers through her long locks and kept purring into her ear.

"Calm down Shepard, for the baby's sake. You know stress isn't good" Garrus told her as he pulled her back and wiped the tears from her cheek. Shepard still cursed herself for ruining the morning, it was so sweet and special and she hadn't even taken the time to enjoy it. Garrus cupped her head in his large hands making her lean back to look up into his blue eyes.

"Shepard, you can be so silly sometimes" Garrus pressed his forehead to hers; Shepard closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his rough skin against her soft flesh. Then she felt something cold against her chest, at first she thought it was tears but the coldness felt hard and heavy round her neck. Shepard pulled back to looked down and gasped. Hanging round her neck was a deep blue gem set in a simple sliver casing. The gem was the same colour as his clan markings and Shepard nearly broke down again as the happiness filled her.

"It's called _onychinus; _it's a stone from Palaven that bond mates give to each other. The colour represents the family clan…our clan" Garrus told her as he traced the edge of the casing with his talon. Shepard looked up at him with glassy wide eyes before flinging her arms round his neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss. Their tongue duelled and danced as Shepard pressed her body close to his, Garrus wrapped her up in his arms once again as he bit down on her bottom lip making her gasp.

"I love you Shepard" Garrus growled against her lips.

"I love you too Garrus" Shepard looked up at him with a smile. Garrus' mandibles spread wide, showing off his sharp teeth.

"So, do you want to find out what else I had planned for today?" Garrus asked as he snaked his hands round her waist and swollen stomach. Shepard chuckled and pressed her forehead to his.

"If it included a foot rub…I'm in" Shepard smiled.

**Hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
